


A date and a flash.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is nosey, Ficlet, First Dates, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: The orange head had been waiting for Atsumu a good ten minutes. He was considering leaving but he stuck it out because how many times would you get to go on a date with your not-so-secret crush after he defeats you in his last nationals?---An AtsuHina ficlet for Jen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	A date and a flash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/gifts).



> Sooooo [Jen](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) won a little something I posted on my Twitter and she asked for AtsuHina high school first date so here it is :3 If you haven't yet go follow her on Twitter and check out her works! She's A M A Z I N G!
> 
> I hope you like Jen! 
> 
> Big, huge thank you to the loml for betaing this. [Sage](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms), one day, Imma marry you.

“Ah, Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu tries to catch his breath as he stands in front of Shouyou. “’M sorry I’m late! There’s like a 100 of these little onigiri restaurants and I went to the one that’s 20 blocks from here! I’m sorry Shouyou-kun!”

The orange head had been waiting for Atsumu a good ten minutes. He was considering leaving but he stuck it out because how many times would you get to go on a date with your not-so-secret crush after he defeats you in his last nationals?

Not that many.

Especially because he knows Atsumu was getting scouted by a few professional teams and his schedule after he graduates would leave him with no time for socializing.

Shouyou smiles at Atsumu and says, “No worries, Atsumu-san! I should’ve given you my number so that we could get in contact with each other! My bad!”

“Shouyou-kun, yer too damn good to me! I should’ve been the one to ask for yer number but I—” Atsumu abruptly stops talking and Shouyou notices the blush on his face.

“Atsumu-san?”

“Erhm, never mind, come on Shouyou-kun, ya promised me dinner if I beat ya, didn’t ya? Let’s go.”

They enter the little hole in the wall onigiri restaurant. Atsumu order two fatty tuna onigiris and Shouyou orders two chicken and veggie ones. They discuss the game they had played against one another. Then they talked about the games they watched together after that. Shouyou is pretty sure a normal date isn’t like this but he’s with his favorite person, talking about their favorite thing.

_ This is perfect _ , is all he can think.

They’re food arrives and they dig in happily. Atsumu is eating his onigiri with much gusto that Shouyou says, “Must be a very good onigiri if you’re smiling that much, Atsumu-san!”

“It is! Here! Try it!” Atsumu grabs his last bite of the onigiri and brings it up to Shouyou’s face.

Shouyou doesn’t hesitate when he takes the bite from Atsumu’s fingers, his lips brush against Atsumu’s fingers and suddenly the world stops.

Three things happen at once.

The first is Atsumu blushes such a deep red that his face matches his Inarizaki track suit. His eyes wide as saucers.

The second thing that happens is that Shouyou’s mouth hangs open as he stares at the outstretched hand that is currently still in his face, inches from his lips.

The last, and the most confusing to both of them, is the flash that goes off somewhere to their left.

It takes them a second, but both snap out of it and turn to where the flash had come from.

In a big booth, not too far from them, sits a group of their friends. Osamu, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Suna and even Tsukishima are all sitting there. Suna, who probably captured the whole thing in his phone, is giggling and showing it to Tsukishima. Osamu and Kageyama are both looking at them like they’re the dumbest people on the planet. Yachi and Yamaguchi have stars in their eyes.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Atsumu yells. He drops a few bills on the table, grabs Shouyou’s hand and quickly runs out the door.

“Atsumu-san! Wait, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou says as they keep running. It’s not like Shouyou has trouble keeping up, but he really wants to know why Atsumu is upset.

They reach a little park when Atsumu stops. Shouyou directs them to a bench, never once letting go of Atsumu’s hand.

“Atsumu-san?”

“Mmmhm?”

“Why are you so upset?” Shouyou could tell Atsumu was trying hard to act like he wasn’t bothered but the tension on his shoulders and the little wrinkle in his forehead gave it away.

“I just wanted to have a nice dinner with ya, Shouyou-kun.”

“It was a nice dinner! I was supposed to pay though ‘cause you beat me!”

“I can’t let ya pay for our first—” Atsumu stops, “I mean, it would be a dick move to make ya pay when I beat ya.”

_ Oh. _

__

“Atsumu-san, did you only accept my invitation because of what I said before the game?”

**_‘Loser buys dinner for the winner, Atsumu-san!”_ **

****

**_“Yer on Shouyou-kun! I hope yer not planning on buyin’ any souvenirs ‘cause yer gonna spend all the money on my dinner!”_ **

“Uhhhhhhh.”

“Atsumu-san! I thought this was a date!” Shouyou says. He can feel his face heating up, embarrassed to think that for a moment Atsumu might just like him back.

“Wait, what?”

“Uh, yeah sorry about that! We can still be friends, right?”

“No, Shouyou-kun. We can’t.” Shouyou’s heart sinks, and he wants to just run away and never see Atsumu or this park again, when Atsumu says, “We can be boyfriends. Yeah, that sounds way better dontcha think?”

Shouyou is staring at the ground. He pinches his thigh to make sure he isn’t dreaming. Atsumu notices and grabs the offending hand in his, while tilting Shouyou’s face to look at him. Shouyou stares into Atsumu’s eyes and for the second time that evening, everything stops.

But this time there is no flash and no nosey friends.

This time it is only them as Atsumu leans down to brush his lips against his. Shouyou kisses him back and it’s all so sweetly innocent and perfect.

They pull back and stare into each other’s eyes. Atsumu is resting his forehead against Shouyou’s and Shouyou says, “Best first date ever.” Atsumu grins, and leans down to kiss him one more time--

A flash goes off again.

“GODDAMMIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)!


End file.
